My Fisrt Time
by ZoeHanji
Summary: For you Ñau.


**ÑAUFIKSHION**

* * *

**Mi primera vez**

El año 2013 fue el año en el que me fui a vivir a la península. Allí, compartí piso con Elena, un muchacha pueblerina de Andalucía. Y allí fue donde tuvo lugar mi primera vez.

En setiembre de ese año, unas semanas después de instalarme en el piso. Nos propusimos ir la Salón del Manga de Madrid. Y influidas por el boom de la serie Shingeki no Kyojin decidimos hacer un cosplay de dos de sus personajes. Elena era una morena (aunque tuvo una etapa muy roja tiempo atrás) con flequillo y de ojos castaños, y aprovecho estas condiciones para hacer el cosplay de Sasha "potato girl" Brauss, con la cual también compartía su deseo carnal por la comida.

El problema era yo. Mi cabello moreno, el uso de gafas y mi altura, no encajaba con otros personajes de la serie. El otro personaje mas parecido a mi era Zoe Hanji, pero yo no me parecía lo suficiente, al contrario que Ari, quien era jodidamente clavada. Que rabia me daba Ari, esa chica tenia parecido con varios personajes de manga y anime, y eso me daba mucha envidia, espero que muera pronto.

Pero sigamos hablando de mi. Como seguíamos empeñadas en ir de algo de SNK, empezamos con revisar cada escena para ver si había algún personaje de fondo parecido a mi aunque fuera, pero no dio resultado. Una vez abandonamos esa idea empezaron las idas de olla.

-OOOOH YA LO SE! Ve de patata Ñau, así podremos cosplayear una OTP! -dijo Elena-.

En ese momento de desesperación me pareció un genial idea. Pero pasaban los días y cada vez que pensaba en ello, me tiraba un poco hacia atrás.

Un buen día, después de ver el capitulo 17 de SNK en el que por primera vez aparecía el titan femenino, me vino a la cabeza que podría ir de titan, pero no del femenino que salia, el cual era rubio, sino el titan de Eren, pero en femenino, ya que mis abundantes pechos me permitirían simular un cuerpo de chico.

Y así fue. Me compré un body de color carne en el que, con mis habilidades artísticas dibujé la lineas del cuerpo del titan. Y solo faltaba esperar hasta el día del salón para hacerme el maquillaje facial.

Ese día llego pronto y agradecí a Chuck el haber tenido esa idea al final. Nos levantamos pronto. Elena se vistió como pudo. Tuve que ayudarla a ponerse los cinturones que llevan los cosplays de SNK. Estaba bellísima con esa papa a medio comer. Ahora me tocaba a mi. Me metí en el body. Perfecto. Mi siguiente movimiento fue estar un cuarto de hora para acertar bien los colores y la posición del maquillaje de la cara de mi titan y peinarme un despeinado. Cuando acabé eran las 9 de la mañana.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra. Estábamos perfectas, dignas de un LiveAction. Desde mi graduación en Bachillerato no me había sentida tan bella.

Nos dispusimos a bajar las escaleras del piso. Nos encontramos con una de las vecinas, quien no hecho un mal de ojo por la forma en la que no miró. Pero nos daba igual, nos habia visto en peores condiciones.

Salimos y fuimos directas a coger el metro para llegaral recinto. Al ser un trayecto de 15 minutos aprovechamos para almorzar. Elena se terminó su papa y sacó otra de un termo que llevaba en la mochila. A me dio un cacho bizcocho de chocolate que habíamos hecho el día anterior.

Sonaba la voz que avisaba de nuestra parada. Nos levantamos, durante ese trayecto ya había otras personas con diferentes cosplays. Este año abundaba los de SNK, y vimos un par de Free! Pero para decirlo suavemente no se parecían en nada (podrían haber definido más sus ABS (gordos!)). Mientras saliamos del metro y nos acercábamos empezamos a reconocer personajes, Vocaloyd, Death Note, Madoka, Sherlock, One Piece. Había un Ace al que habría dejado hacerme un Raphael.

Era un viernes de fiesta y por lo tanto si ibas de cosplay entrabas gratis y no te tenias que pasar 3 horas haciendo cola para comprar una entrada.

La gente me miraba con expresiones de asombro. Me encantaba esa sensación.

Esperando en la fil para entrar, vi al primer titan. Iba de titan colosal, y por el bulto en sus pantalones, su nombre no era lo único colosal. Me sonrió, y me levanto los pulgares como signo de aprobación de mi traje. Yo se lo devolví.

Seguíamos avanzado, la cola era larguísima, otros de SNK se nos acercaban y nos hacíamos fotos juntos, yo siempre con un papel protagonista.

Faltaban pocos metros para entrar en el recinto. Se veían las paradas, se escuchaban los openings, se olían los teriyakis, y yo tenia hambre, de comida y de mangas.

Avanzamos los últimos metros, nos tocaba a nosotras. No podía ya con mis nervios, debía ser tan alucinante lo del interior, que me temblaban las piernas de la emoción.

Los porteros nos dieron su bendición al ver que íbamos con el cosplay completo. Nos hicieron una señal con la cabeza y por fin entramos.

Y esa fue la primera vez que entré en el Salón del Manga de Madrid.


End file.
